Bear of Darkwood Forest
Bear of Darkwood Forest (Also Known as Rogue Scarred Bear by Sinbad and Deadly Bear by Herobrine I) Is a deadly bear with a three clawed lined bloody scar that roams around the darkwood forest in Herobrine I's, Sinbad's, and young Herobrine II's Territory. It used to be avalible in game before players would ever encounter bears, but since notch discovered that he was enraged, he wouldn't allow it, so he planned to replace a panda bear later on after him. He also is the Main enemy of the Current Herobrine's Ancestor, Herobrine I (or The Huntsman for short). He also has black claws that scars instantly on the person and sometimes has gray teeth as well. He also appears with brown Fur and also has a black and red eye (his scarred eye). History The Rogue Scarred Bear first appeared somewhere in the upper hill isle somewhere in a Dark wood Forest. It is unknown when it was born or when it appeared, but for one thing, There is no telling why it is rogue or why it hates Herobrine I. For some reason, when this legendary bear came along and saw that herobrine was chopping down trees, the tree he chopped down accidently hits him and then all of a sudden, he came out and start attacking him. When Herobrine was battling him, he gave herobrine scars and caused him to be slightly weak to his bones. Later on, Herobrine I was healed and then started a rematch to the Rogue Scarred Bear and then started to scar his eye and it's hand with his axe as well. Soon after Herobrine I scared off the Rogue Scarred Bear, He left and went to hibrenation until his son Sinbad was born. As his Son Sinbad was a child, he played around the woods until he scared him as he popped out of the bushes and tried to kill him. When Herobrine I noticed the cry of his child, He came up to the rogue scarred bear and almost defeated him. Then he scarred him off and again and healed Sinbad. Later on, as Sinbad became Older, He moved out of Herobrine I's old log cabin and moved out to the Vast Seas of the Minecraft Overworld. The Rogue Scarred Bear then took Herobrine's old log cabin after he died and roamed around the forest until the time when the Wendigo Encountered him by the time Sinbad's Son Herobrine II was Born. Soon after the Wendigo Encountered him, they battled each other to the death and wedigo finally killed the Rogue Scarred Bear in the Process. Wendigo now has dominated the rogue scarred bear and now has been deceased. Behavior Like Several Legends in Minecraft, He tends to wreak havoc on people and sometimes does not like to be disturbed as well. It is extremely brutal, violent, distrusted, and disturbed easily by someone in his path. If someone makes noises, it would not go to hibernation and wake up instantly and kill the person who is responsible for the action it has caused. When the Rogue Scarred Bear encountered Herobrine I, It was very challenged with him and also was brutal and hateful towards his enemy. It also can be scared easily by Herobrine's Scaring call, so then it slightly feel to flee away from him and would sometimes later come back for his revenge. When the Rogue Scarred Bear encountered Sinbad, it did not like him due to the fact that he knew it was his son, since there is only two humans who lived in his forest around that time, he would easily notice his enemy's real son. Afterall, He is scary and battle someone if disturbed. Trivia *The Rogue Scarred Bear is based on a regular show character '''Death Bear '''from the Episode entitled "Death Bear" It shows some similar traits of how it gets disturbed and attacks people as well. *Unlike Wendigo, He tends to be a Stronger Creature than he is even though that Wendigo is slim and eats anyone and runs fast in it's path. It is possible that Wendigo had finally defeated him by his fast tatics as well. *For some reason, If Herobrine does his Scream Calls towards him, he would slightly go away from him. Herobrine I did this so he could defend and to stay away from him. Which this tatic worked out easily. *During Sinbad's Voyage to the Carribean Castle, when he was telling his story about the bear and called him the Rogue Scarred Bear. *During Herobrine I's Time, Before his son Sinbad was ever born, he called it Deadly Bear instead of Rogue Scarred Bear as he called it. *He lives in a cave with lava next to him for some unknown reason *when a person causes a disturbance, it'll wake up instantly. This is a sign that it has enhanced hearing, meaning that it can hear what is far away from him. * Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs